


Tranquility

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Just guys bein dudes yknow!, M/M, relaxingly gay, sometimes you just chill in your beefs lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: You're so warm, it's like tea and a blanket.Let's rest like this forever, if destiny allows us.





	Tranquility

A habitual silence that leaves us comforted, sitting calmly together hand in hand. We leaned our bodies against each other with smiles, happy just to share the presence of one another, warmed by simply breathing the same air.

 

It was a feeling that had no anxiety.

It was a feeling that commonly engulfed our interactions at a point.

 

I just liked smiling with him. I just liked feeling him at my side. It was enough for me. I didn’t need anything else.

 

The sudden sound of the a question awoke me from my tranquil dozing like a gentle shove.

“Do you think we can share moments like this forever?”

 

“Forever, huh…” I murmured, gazing into eyes that resembled sapphires, “I hope so. That would be an ideal destiny.”

 

He looked back with a warmed smile, leaning his head against me and pulling me towards him. I found the slightest bit of embarrassment at this, but said nothing, hiding any shame to move my body into the right spot, head against his chest, ear pressed just to listen to his heartbeat as if it were the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

I flicked through a novel I’d decided to read absently, hardly paying attention to the words inked on its crisp pages.

 

Really, nothing else in the world mattered right now.

I could be content in anything I was doing, in his warmth, in his arms. This was bliss, a serenity of a destiny.

 

I breathed, gentle, relaxed.

Wanted to stay like this forever.

Yeah, I agreed.

 

“Are you sleepy, Gaito?” He asked, breaking my trance again. No, not quite, I thought to myself.

 

“I’m just relaxed.” I chuckle lightly, shaking my head before returning to that position. “It’s nice…”

 

“Yeah. Here with you in my arms, it’s like all my troubles have melted away~” He said with a laugh, running a hand through my hair with a particular twirling of his fingers, eventually turning to gentle strokes.

 

“Mm. I like it…” I nodded, placing down the book at our sides and lightly wrapping my arms around his back.

 

“You know, Gaito,” He teased me, with an innocent laugh, “You’re  _ adorable _ .”

 

A pout crossed over my face, and I gripped at his back.

“If you don’t desire death by my hand as your destiny, never utter those words again.”

 

He just laughed again, and I sighed, loosening up again and relaxing in his arms. It’s a bit silly, but I don’t want to leave any time soon.

 

I hope these kinds of days can last for the closest thing in the real world that resembles eternity  _ (life, for our lives) _ .

I don’t need anything else right now.

 

Not in this moment.

If I can stay like this, it’s okay.

No matter, ignore my past, listen to the heartbeat that marks my future.

 

“Hey, Kanata.” I think I snapped him from a dream of sorts this time, and he flitted back to reality.

 

“Huh?” A confused questioning look was given to me.

 

My eyes sparkled, and I gazed at him upwards. To gather my words would take a little longer, but I smiled first, composing myself

 

I almost faltered, embarrassment showing as his deep blue eyes looked on with surprise, softening.

 

“Thank you.” I said, determined to tell him the feeling, reaching my small hands to touch his cheeks.

 

It was a lot more than I’d normally do. My shame nearly got me again, and I choked it back, brushing my fingertips against the softness that was his face.

“I hope we can be like this as long as possible. I hope that is our destiny.”

 

He looked at me with a really fond smile, I think he teared up.

I did too.

 

I nuzzled against him.

“Thank you.” I repeated in a whisper, moving to kiss him softly, small.

He kissed back, holding me close to him.

 

These are the kind of days I never want to go away, that I want to stay with me forever regardless of what life I have.

The warmth and kindness. Genuine happiness.

Please stay with me, Kanata Oozora. Do not leave my side.

 

I never expected to grasp this kind of relationship. This, however— This too is part of my destiny, correct?

I must be grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i really needed to chill and this helped! i hope you like it


End file.
